Friends Forever
by Hazeleyed487
Summary: Fighting..that's all they ever did and Wave is getting tired of it. What happens when she joins another group of thieves leaving Storm and Jet behind? Sometimes it is better to confront your problems. JetXWave. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Recently I have been havin' ALOT of troubles with my other stories.. I don't know why, it is some kind of writers block I geuss. So I came up with this story! I am not a HUGE fan of JetXWave.. but I LOVE to write about them for some odd reason..anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Running.<p>

When you're being chased by a group of atleast eighteen policemen, in the middle of the night, without your boards. That's all you _can _do.

Wave took a quick turn down an alley, running as fast as she can. She jumped behind a bush, looking around at her surroundings. She was looking for two somethings, _two someones_. That's when it hit her.

Jet and Storm weren't there.

Usually, Wave wouldn't have been worried, they were use to being chased by the police, but this was different, this time it was dangerous.

_"Damn." _Wave thought to herself.

They were on a simple mission, retreiving a small diamond from one of the biggest jewelry shops around.

_Everything was going as planned so far, they were inside, Storm was on lookout. They then heard footsteps coming from the hall, everyone took cover. Storm was hiding behind a large statue and Jet and Wave were behind another._

_A security gaurd walked in for the normal night inspection, Wave was ordered to knock him out from behind, she prepared to leap out so she could get a good shot._

_The security gaurd passed Storm, slowly walking towards the area Jet and Wave were in. When he passed them, Wave leaped out, prepared to knock him out. One flaw though, apparently she accidentally tripped over Jets' foot._

_She fell to the ground with a thud. The security gaurd spun around, Wave quickly got up as did Jet and Storm. The security gaurd said something into the radio, no one bothered to listen to what he was saying, they knew he was calling for help._

_Wave and Storm headed for the door, Wave turned around, Jet was going back for the diamond! She told him not to, but he didn't listen, his eyes were set on getting that diamond. Wave and Storm tried to fight out the security gaurd until Jet retreived it, but it was too late._

_They could hear sirens. _

_"Jet! Come on!" Wave yelled. But he didn't listen. _

_He was about to take the diamond when he was shot at, the bullet just brushing his cheek. They all turned to see a police that crawled through the window. _

_Jet cursed under his breath before following Wave and Storm out the door, leaving the rock behind. _

_They ran outside into the streets where they had left their boards. Policemen were everywhere, they couldn't get to their boards. Then, one of the policemen saw them._

That's when the chase began.. Wave could hear more sirens and more footsteps..probably GUN. She sighed in annoyance, she needed to get out of there.. but she didn't want to leave the others behind. What if they were in trouble?

Wave looked down the alley, one way she could see the red and blue lights of the policecars.. the other way, she could see a street! She didn't see or hear anything coming for it, so she decided to go for it.

Looking back down the other way to make sure their were no GUN agents or policemen she leaped out from behind the bushes, running the other way.

When she got there she bumped into someone, thinking it was a cop or agent she quickly took out her wrench.

"Don't hit me!" She heard Jet exclaim.

Wave calmed down a little.

"Where is Storm?" She asked.

"He already left! Come on! Lets go!" He yelled as he started running. Wave sighed and followed.

Soon they couldn't hear the sirens anymore, so they decided to stop. They were in the forest, hidden from sight. Storm came from behind the bushes with their boards.

"Thanks." Wave muttered as she caught hers that he threw to her.

"Lets go." Jet suggested, sending a glare towards Wave who just rolled her eyes.

With that they jumped on their boards and left.

Later that night, they were on the airship, Storm was in his room, Wave was relaxing in the livingroom and Jet was watching tv in the same room.

"Boy, that was some chase." Storm said as he walked into the room. Jet glared at Wave.

"I mean, it's too bad we didn't get that diamond, but atleast we're safe." Storm continued, oblivious of Jets' low growling.

"Well I geuss we could have d-" Storm was cut off.

"SHUT UP!" Jet yelled. Making the Storm shut up.

"Sorry boss." He muttered.

Wave looked over at Jet, he seemed pretty mad.

"Jet, why are you so angry?" She asked.

"Why am I so angry!" He exclaimed.

"I am angry because you don't know how to handle a simple mission!" He yelled, glaring at Wave. She stood up.

"Me? ME? It wasn't MY fault that YOUR foot was in the way!" She yelled, getting angrier by the second.

"Besides! It is just a stupid little diamond! Nothing important!" She continued.

She was about to say more but Jet cut her off as he stood up, facing her.

"What makes you say that?" He growled.

"It was a small little diamond! We have stolen WAY better things then that! This mission was just a waste of our time!" She yelled.

Silence.

All you could hear was the deep breathing of Jet and Wave as they glared at eacother. Storm backed up a little when Wave turned around, stomping to her room. Slamming the door shut.

Jet then stomped to his office, slamming the door shut behind him. Storm could hear things being thrown.

"This is going to be a long night."

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy, chapter one is done! Well anyways, read and review.. and I just might give you an honerable mention in the beginning of some of my chapters, I would also want to know if you like it so far.. well anyways, I should be updating soon! Bye for now!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I'm back. Well, I am excited, only one week and three days of school! and I am not even showing up for four of those days, so that means, only four days of school left for me! Yay! I am going on a roadtrip with my bestfriend and his older brother over the summer, we will be travelling around Canada to random spots, but I will still update alot! Besides, there is nothing better to do when you're driving down the highway for a month and a half.**

**Well anyways, I am going to stop talking and get on with the story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY characters in this story.. except for the other group of thieves, but I don't think they are going to appear in this chapter..**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Sleep.<p>

That was Jets' deepest wish at this moment, to just fall onto the couch, or his bed, and fall into a deep sleep. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon. It was early the next morning.

He sighed, leaning back in his office chair, looking around at the damage he had done.

It wasn't _that _bad, just a couple of books were scattered across the floor, a broken lamp and a couple of pencils shared the floor along with them.

He let out a deep sigh.

_It is just a stupid little diamond._

He sat up, tensing a bit.

_Nothing important._

This made him close his eyes as he clenched his teeth.

_This mission was just a waste of our time._

That's what she thinks, Jet didn't know how Storm felt, but he knew Wave didn't understand, she _wouldn't _understand, not until he actually got that diamond.

That little.. diamond, the cause of all of his troubles. He didn't even know why he bothered when..Jet sighed, he knew he just had to get that diamond.

He opened his eyes, trying to stay calm. He was so angry, he and Wave have fought many times before but this time it was different. It _felt _different. It felt like she was never going to forgive him..which he seemed fine with a first, but lately.. he has started to develop weird feelings for this girl..

Jet sighed once again, he knew he had to get that diamond, but didn't want to ask Wave, let alone have her know that he went back for it.

She would freak out, giving him a long lecture about how he went back after risking all of their lives for some stupid little stone..well it wasn't stupid, not to Jet it wasnt. To Jet it was more then that, it was what kept some hope in him alive.

Sure, he could have almost ANY diamond..but he wanted that one, and it killed the hope inside of him knowing that he didn't have it.

So how could this small rock be connected to Jet in such an emotional way? Well Jet wasn't ready to tell just anyone..yet..

He sighed, getting up. He thought it was just about time he should apologize to Wave since it didn't like she'd be doing it anytime soon.

He walked out of his office, closing the door behind him as she slowly trotted down the hallway to Waves' workshop. When he got to the door, he knocked on it lightly.

No answer.

He knocked again, this time speaking as he did so.

"Wave?" He called out, still, there was nothing.

"Must be in her workshop." He muttered to himself as he made his way down the stairs. One the way down, he bumped into Storm.

"Sorry boss." Storm apologized.

Jet said nothing as he just kept on walking, not even looking over his shoulder. Storm however, didn't notice this and just set his eyes on one thing, the kitchen.

Jet stood looked up at the giant metallic door that stood before him. He knocked on the door three times. There was no answer, after trying a couple more times, there was still no answer.

"Wave. Open up, I know you're in there." Jet called through the door.

"I have all day, I will wait." Jet called again as he sat down, against the door.

After about fifteen minutes he sighed, bored. Maybe she wasn't in there after all..

"Leave."

That answered his question.

"No." He said firmly.

"Well what do you want?" She called through the door, annoyed.

"To apologize." He said simply.

He could hear a gasp in surprise from the other side of the door, he rolled his eyes.

"It isn't _that _surprising."

"It is very surprising for you, Jet. I am very proud of you." She replied sarcastically.

"But I will not accept your apology so leave." She returned to her annoyed state.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He whined.

"Why are you such a jerk?" She called back.

"Me? I wouldn't be such a jerk if you weren't so stubborn!"

"I wouldn't be so stubborn if you weren't such a jerk!" She called back.

Jet stood up, facing the door.

"I am NOT a jerk!" He yelled.

"And I am NOT stubborn." She replied in the same tone.

"You're impossible!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Just then, the door swung open, revealing a very pissed looking Wave.

"Atleast I can keep my feet to myself!" She yelled. Looking him in the eye.

"Well atleast I know how to NOT screw up a mission!" He yelled back.

"JERK!" She screamed in his face.

"SPAZZ!" He screamed back.

Wave turned around, running upstairs, Jet followed. When he got up to the hallway, he seen Wave stomp into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her so hard that the she broke it off of the top hinges, leaving it leaning on an odd angle.

Jet growled.

"You're fixing that!" He yelled.

"I always do!" She yelled back.

Jet was fuming, he headed towards his office, passing by Storm on the way there.

"Hey Jet." Storm greeted.

Jet ignored him and just stomped passed him, into his office and slamming the door shut.

Wave sat on her bed, she was so confused. She was angered and saddened at the same time, at Jet _and _herself. She sighed, deciding that it was best to let off some steam if she went for a ride.

Opening the window, she grabbed her extreme gear and jumped out it, riding off to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! Chapter two already done.. wow, this is a fun story to write! I didn't think I would update that fast, well anyways, R&amp;R, and Tell me what you think about it:) <strong>

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**~PoisonIvy1234~**

**~Sisterpups~**

**Thank you, you guys are great!**

**Well anyways, see you next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am having ALOT of fun with this story, I couldn't sleep last night because I had so many ideas of what to happen going through my head and.. I didn't know which one to go with! Well, whatever happens in this chapter.. is going to be a surprise to me too. Oh, and I think you might be a little surprised with the new group of theives..if they show up in this chapter ..well anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Jet groaned, flipping through the channels. There was nothing on tv except for boring informercials.<p>

"Storm!" He called out.

"Yes boss?" Storm asked as he came rushing down the stairs.

"Go talk to Wave."

Storm cocked his head to the side, scrathing it.

"Talk to Wave about what?" He asked.

Jet rolled his eyes, giving a annoyed look.

"Apologize to her." He clarified.

Storm scratched his head again, giving a very confused look.

"Aren't you the one that is suppose to apologize?" He asked.

"Apologize for me, and make it quick. I need her to fix one of my boards!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Okay but I really think that you sho-"

"JUST APOLOGIZE!" Jet yelled, cutting Storm off.

The large albatross nodded reluctently before turning around, heading to go look for Wave. He decided to check her bedroom first, considering that is where he knew she was last.

When he got there, he knocked on the large purple door. There was no answer, then, he knocked on the door again, slightly louder this time. There was still no answer.

"Boss!" Storm yelled behind his back.

"What is it?" He heard Jet call out from downstairs.

"There is no answer!"

Jet rolled his eyes, like he didn't know that already.

"I know!" He yelled back.

"Uh..well what do you want me to do?" Storm asked.

"Break it down!" Jet called out.

"But.. won't Wave be mad?" Storm backed away from the door a little, picturing the scene that would unfold if he did break the door down. He shivered at the thought of her wrench wacking down against his head..again..

"She can fix it later! That's what she's here for!" Jet yelled back.

"She isn't called a mechanic for nothing!" He added.

Storm sighed, he didn't like this idea, not one bit. But, however, he had to obey Jets' orders, so, with a deep breath, he backed up. He then ran full force into the door, breaking it down with his side.

He landed on the ground with a thud as smoke covered the room. Storm coughed before picking himself up, dusting himself off. Soon, all of the smoke dissapeared and his eyesight was now visible again.

He looked around... but saw no Wave. He scratched his head, looking in the closet. He opened to door, looking into it. Nope, nothing.

"Uh boss." He called out as he walked into the hallway.

"What is it now?" Jet asked, clearly annoyed.

"She's not in here." Storm stated simply.

"What do you mean she isn't in there! She has to be!" Jet was getting more annoyed by the second.

"I mean, she's not in here!" Storm yelled.

"Look harder!" Jet was fuming.

"I did! She's not in here!" Storm yelled, getting angry himself. When he heard no response he continued.

"If you don't believe me then come look for her yourself!" He added, yelling louder then he was before.

"Fine!" Jet yelled as he threw his arms in the air.

He annoyingly got up and started to stomp up the stairs. When he got to the top he seen Waves' door on the ground and a very steamed looking Storm.

_"Wow." _He thought to himself. He has honestly _never _seen the albatross this angry before.

"You seem upset." Jet muttered as he walked past Storm, stepping over the door as he did so.

When he heard no answer, he looked back. When he did this Storm just shook his head in response, seeming to have calmed down a little. Jet turned around and walked back into the bedroom. Storm rolled his eyes behind Jets' back and gritted his teeth as he followed the hawk inside the room.

Jet stepped in, confident he would find Wave and then have to yell at Storm for not actually looking properly. But instead, when he got there, he found no Wave.

"Huh?" He said to himself as he looked under her bed, in her closet he then walked over to a desk in the corner of the room, opening the top drawer. He sweat dropped at his actions before shutting the drawer and walking into the middle of the room.

"Wave?" He called out, hands cupped around his mouth.

That's when it hit him. Wave really wasn't there, then, where was she? There was no way she could be anywhere else, that was the last place he'd seen her go in. And there was no way she could get out without him seeing from where he was.

"Well where could she be.." He trailed off, looking around the room for any clues whatsoever.

"Hey boss!" He heard Storm call out. He turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"Over there! The window!" Storm exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of the window. When Jet looked over, he noticed that the window was half opened, he then looke around again.

"Her boards gone." He muttered as he walked over to the wall, kicking it.

"I can't believe the nerve of that over reacting spazz." He growled as he punched the wall and clenched his teeth.

"Maybe you should calm down." Storm suggested.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Jet roared as he threw his arms in the air.

"She left! She just left and she knows there is work to be done!" He flared.

"She will probably be back soon, lets just wait it out." Storm tried to reason with him.

"WAIT WHAT OUT? She probably won't even be back for hours!" Jet continued yelling.

"Don't expect me to fix your board, that door, and everything else!" Jet finished as he left the room, stomping down the hall and into his own room, slamming the door behind him.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA! I have to say, that was the hardest chapter yet! Heh, I would have had this updated earlier today but I was at Mcdonald for seven straight hours with my friend, 'cause we are cool like that:) Well anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter! I wouldn't have updated this today if I didn't know what to write for my other stories at this moment.<strong>

**See you next time! Byebye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! I am finally updating this, yay, this is going to be a fun chapter to write, I just know it. Summer is a little over half over for me, I really don't want to go back to school.. but I have to. I will be writing and updating during class, detention, etc..**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Wave was zooming through the forest on her board, she had so many things going through her head that she couldn't concentrate and almost ran into a tree, thankfully she swerved a little to the right before she did.<p>

"That was close." She muttered to herself as she shook all thoughts out of her head, concentrating ahead of her.

She couldn't help but think of something besides what she was doing. Jet has always been a problem and they definitely had their fights, but lately they have been fighting a lot more and it stressed Wave out so much, she couldn't bare it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she ran into a tree and fell to the ground from impact.

"Damn tree." She muttered as she got up and dusted herself off. Only then did she learn that it wasn't a tree she ran into.

"Hello!" A small voice chirped from in front of Wave startling the purple Swallow, causing her to fall to the ground, again.

"Sorry ma'am I didn't mean to startle you." A concerned sounding creature said as they helped the young Swallow up.

"Just watch where you're going." Wave mumbled as she dusted herself off, taking in the features of her 'speed bump'

It was a young Blue jay, maybe about eleven years old, she was sky blue with a dark blue patch in the shape of a triangle on her left eye and a light peach beak. She wore normal blue boots going up to her knees, baggy black jeans, a black t-shirt a dark blue jacket and plain white gloves with a black stripe coming from the wrist and ending at the end of her middle finger.

"Once again, I am very sorry." She apologized, giving a light smile. Wave nodded, picking up her board.

"Wait a second!" The young jay suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Wave asked, getting a little annoyed.

"You're not the famous Wave The Swallow, mechanic of the Babylon Rogues are you?" She looked up at Wave with wide, sparkling eyes.

Wave smirked, she was always happy to meet a fan.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Only your biggest fan ever!" She exclaimed, holding her hands together in front of her.

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan, how about we go for a walk and talk?" Wave asked. She had no idea why she had just said that.. guess she just needed something to do.

"Of course! Yay!" The young Jay cried as she walked along side her hero.

"By the way, I never caught your name." Wave said, staring in the distance.

"Oh, my name is Karmika, Karmika the Blue Jay!" She said proudly, extending her right hand. Wave extended her left and shook hands with Karmika.

"Nice to meet you, Karmika. Tell me more about yourself." Wave suggested, she had nothing better to do.

"Well, I am twelve years old, I have lived here all my life, I am an only child and my parents disappeared one day when i was really young.." She trailed off, sniffing a little.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Wave replied in sympathy.

"N-no, it's okay." Karmika reassured as she wiped her eyes, putting on a small smile.

Suddenly a _whoosh _sound was heard and the air in front of the two birds pressed up against their faces as a black blur flew by.

"What was that?" Wave asked.

"Riley!" Karmika exclaimed, waving her arms around.

"You know them?" Wave asked.

"Yes, she is my friend." Karmika said as she turned back to the black blur, who was now standing in front of them, holding a pure black board with a white 'X' painted in the middle.

"Hey Karmi-hey! I know you!" The black bird suddenly exclaimed, pointing to Wave.

"I'm Wave, who are you?" Wave asked, stepping forward.

"Riley, Riley the Crow." Riley said with a smile as she shook hands with Wave.

"Nice board, where did ya get it?" Wave asked, eyeing it with much interest.

"Oh this-" Riley started as she held it up.

"-our old mechanic made this." She finished.

"Old mechanic? Ya guys a team?" Wave asked.

"Use to be." Karmika answered.

"What do you mean?" Wave asked.

"Well, we use to call ourselves Evergreen, I was speed, and one of our friends, was the mechanic, but she left a while ago, she only cared about herself anyways. Ever since then, me and Riley here have been looking for someone else to join" Karmika explained.

Wave looked over at the young Crow, who has very skinny looking arms and legs, she looked more like a twig then a bird.

"You're the strength in your team?" Wave asked, eyeing Riley.

Riley just smiled and nodded sweetly with both her hands behind her back.

"No offence, but I don't think you could do m-" Wave was cut off when she felt Rileys fist go against the side of her face, so hard that it flew Wave backwards until she hit a tree and landed on the ground with a thud, her board landed beside her.

"Whoa." Was all Wave could utter out as she felt her cheek start to bruise and a trickle of blood come from her eye.

"Riley!" Karmika glared.

"I am so sorry!" Riley exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

"I didn't mean to hurt you that much." She looked away. Wave smirked.

"Don't worry, I am impressed, even though you don't look like it, you can pack in quite a punch." Wave said admiringly as she got up and picked up her board once again.

"Thanks." Riley said as they continued walking.

"So.. why aren't you with your team, y'know, stealing things, or making great plans to steal things?" Karmika asked, Wave sighed.

"We got in a fight, I left, and I don't want to go back." Wave explained, Karmika gasped.

"You have to go back! You were born into that team! You can't just leave!" She exclaimed as she waved her arms in the air.

"I did, and I am not going back, for a long time." Wave stated.

"Oh.." Karmika mumbled, suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Wave, you should join us and be our mechanic!" She exclaimed, Riley smiled nodding her head.

Wave was shocked to hear this. She looked at the two birds whom had pleading eyes. Normally Wave would have shrugged kids off or ignore them, these kids were _way _younger then her, but she had to admit, Karmika was really fast, and Riley, well lets just say Wave doesn't want to think about that one..

"Fine. But only for a little while, to see how it goes." Wave started sternly.

"Yay!" Karmika and Riley both exclaimed at the same time.

Wave sighed heavily, the things she gets herself into..

**There ya go, chapter.. four I believe, I decided to finish this up before I go to the gym, well, I hope you liked it. Until next time, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry you guys, you probably thought I was dead. I have been so busy with school and such, I just haven't had the time to update lately, but don't worry, I am getting a little bit more time on my hands for the next little while, so I will be able to update a little more! Yay! Well here we go, chapter 5!**

Jet glared at Storm as he walked by in the hall the next morning.

"Is everything alright boss?" Storm asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Jets voice cracked. Which usually happens when he is lying.

Storm just stared at him giving him a suspicious look, which was very out of the ordinary for Storm.

"What?" Jet asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing." Storm replied hesitantly before turning around and starting to walk down the hall.

"By the way, we're going out soon, so be ready!" Jet called out as he turned around and started to walk the other way.

"Okay boss." Storm muttered as he kept walking.

* * *

><p>"Wow! What a jerk!" Karmika exclaimed as she threw her arms up in the air.<p>

"Yeah!" Riley agreed along side with her friend.

The trio were walking through the forest to the Evergreens old base, the way there Wave was explaining what happened with Jet, and how furious she was about it.

"I'm really sorry to hear that Wave, what a jerk." Karmika spoke.

"Yeah, I am losing all respect for him!" Riley exclaimed.

Wave chuckled in amusement at the younger birds comments. She then took a deep sigh.

"And the worse part is, he doesn't even know how much it hurts me when he treats me like this." Wave said, a hint of sadness filling her voice. Karmika eyed her suspiciously.

"Treats you like what?" She asked.

"Like I am nothing to him. I am just the mechanic, it makes me feel.. bad." She said, rubbing her arm with her hand.

The duo watched Wave with sadness in their eyes.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Riley said with a reassuring smile.

Wave gave her a light smile and nodded, wanting to believe her. The trio kept walking forward quietly.

"Wait a second." Riley interrupted the silence.

"What?" Wave asked, her and Karmika both looking at the young crow.

"Why are we walking?" Riley asked.

Wave and Karmika slowly looked at each other, big smiles plastered on their faces. Just then, at the same moment all three took a couple steps back, running forward and jumping onto their boards, racing forward with great speed.

"Not too bad." Wave admired the younger two as they rode beside her.

"Thanks, now lets hurry. The base is just up ahead." Karmika said as she sped up ahead of them. Riley soon did the same.

"Come on Wave!" Riley called back from in front.

Wave looked back at the sunset, smiling a little. This was a start of something new, something that could possibly be better than her old life. This was her _new _life. Wave smiled once more before speeding up and catching up with the two younger birds.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Storm!" Jet called as he sighed in frustration.<p>

"I'm almost ready boss! Just as soon as I find my board!" The older bird called back down.

Jet growled, Storm knew that they would be leaving soon, and he didn't even have the decency to know where his own board is! Besides, he should always know where it is if he is a Babylon Rogue.

"Well hurry up!" Jet called as he paced back and forth down stairs.

After another long eight minutes, Jet finally heard hard and heavy foot steps thumping down the stairs.

"Took you long enough." Jet groaned as the older bird came down the stairs.

"Sorry, but I am ready n-ah!" The large Mobian called as he tripped over his own shoe and fell down the stairs head first, hitting his head off of the wall.

"Ouch.." He groaned as he got up, rubbing his head.

Jet shook his head at the older albatross, before heading outside into a forest, where they had landed the airship not too long ago.

"Where are we going boss?" Storm said as he followed Jet onto the ground.

"To look for Wave, duh." Jet replied.

"Can't she take care of herself?" Storm asked.

Jet stopped, turning around and looking Storm in the eye.

"We need her to do work on our boards. Since she can't handle anything right so I highly doubt she will be coming back any time soon."

Storm said nothing and just followed Jet through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the terribly short chapter, I am having writers block currently.. and nothing special happened in this chapter or anything again I am sorry.. I have so much to do, from Christmas shopping to studying for my tests to doing homework to doing housework. I will try to keep updating on all of my stories as much as I can though, until then, I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>


End file.
